Liebeswünsche
by BlackDuck1984
Summary: Zoro hat eine große Veränderung nach einen Streit mit Sanji und hat jetzt mit sehr außergewöhnlichen Problemen zu kämpfen. Aber auch der blonde Kochlöffel bleibt davon nicht verschont. Die Welt der Beiden steht auf ein mal Kopf und niemand weis wie das alles ausgeht.


Auf der Route der Grandline, die unsere Strohhut Piraten wählten, haben sie mittlerweile viele Abenteuer erlebt. Doch dadurch haben sie viele neue Freunde gefunden und auch neue Crewmitglieder. Jetzt sind sie zu neunt und Ruffy hat endlich seinen lang ersehnten Musiker, den er sich schon vom Anfang seiner Reise gewünscht hat, mit an Board. Brook das Skelett. Ihr weg führt Ruffy und seine Kameraden jetzt Richtung Sabaody Archipel, da sie von dort aus zur Fischmenscheninsel möchten. Doch auf den Weg dorthin sind sie auf einer weiteren Insel gelandet. Prime Island. Eine große Frühlingsinsel wo der Logpot einen Monat zum aufladen braucht. Am Anfang hat sich Ruffy am meisten darüber beschwert, da er weiter auf Abenteuerreise wollte. Doch als er hörte das Prime Island die größte Vergnügungsinsel der Welt ist, war er hellauf begeistert.

Alle zusammen haben sich in einem Luxuriösen Hotel Zimmer genommen. Das konnte

sie sich gönnen. Immerhin hat vor ein paar Tagen eine andere Piraten Bande sie angegriffen und hatte keine Chace gegen die Strohhüte. Das die anderen Piraten einen großen Schatz auf ihren Schiff hatten kommt ihnen also in ihrer jetzigen Lage mehr als recht. Sie haben den Schatz gerecht untereinander aufgeteilt und können sich ohne aufs Geld zu achten so viel amüsieren wie sie wollen. Also sind Alle nach dem sie den Schatz gegen Berry getauscht und sie ins Hotel eingecheckt haben, in kleinen Gruppen losgezogen. Robin und Nami wollten unbedingt die verschiedenen Einkaufzentren besuchen um zu Schoppen. Lysop dagegen sucht Läden wo er Utensilien für seine Geschosse findet. Chopper begleitet ihn dabei in der Hoffnung Läden zu entdecken wo er Arztbücher und Zutaten für verschiedene Medikamente findet. Franky, Brook und Ruffy suchen dagegen eine Gaststätte wo sie Essen und saufen können. Nur Sanji und Zoro sind jeweils alleine losgezogen. Wo Zoro hin will weis zwar keiner doch Sanji ging sich erst mal umschauen was für Nahrungsmittel so auf dieser Insel zu kaufen gibt und führ den Koch schien diese Insel in Sachen Essen diese Insel ein Paradies zu sein. Überall Früchte, Gemüse, Fisch und Fleisch was er noch nicht kannte.

Nach dem er an einigen Ständen geschaut und auch die eine oder andere Kleinigkeit probiert hatte, machte er sich auf dem Weg zu seinen eigentlichen Ziel. Die Jagt nach einer schönen Frau. Der blonde Koch hat auch glück gehabt eine süße Brünette abzuschleppen und mit Ihr in eines der unzähligen Lovehotels zu verschwinden. Nach langer Zeit hat es Ihn mal wieder gut getan mit einer Frau zu schlafen. Dafür hatte er nämlich die letzte Zeit keine Gelegenheit gefunden. Manche würde fragen warum er nicht ernsthaft versuchte bei Nami oder Robin zu landen. Doch für einfachen Sex respektiert er seine Kameradinnen zu sehr. Deswegen suchte er sich immer bei der erst besten Gelegenheit an Land eine Süße zum vernaschen. Und wie Sanji glaubte war er nicht der einzige in der Bande, der bei Landgängen ein Schläferstündchen hielt. Er vermutete dass auch Zoro ähnliches machte. Da dieser nach Landgängen öfter weniger gereizt und viel ausgeglichener ist. Genau das denkt er auch als er wieder aus den Lovehotel geht. Ja, dass Zoro gerade wahrscheinlich das gleiche macht oder gemacht hat wie er noch bis vor wenigen Minuten. Aber jetzt wollte er selbst noch kurz spazieren gehen, bevor er zurück in sein Hotel geht um zu schlafen. Immerhin haben wir mittlerweile kurz vor Mitternacht. Dementsprechend dunkel ist es auch draußen. Doch durch die Straßenbeleuchtung und den Sternenklarenhimmel wurde genug Licht gespendet.

Während Sanji jetzt so durch die Gegend läuft fragt er sich ernsthaft auf was für Mädels Zoro steht und was der oft so schweigsame Schwertkämpfer für Anbaggermaschen hat. Er kann sich einfach nicht vorstellen wie der Säbelschwinger kokett und charmant zu einer Frau ist. Gerade als er genau über den Grünhaarigen nachdenkt entdeckt er diesen. Verwundert schaut der Koch in Richtung Zoro, der eindeutig aus einen Lovehotel kommt. Er hatte also recht  
gehabt. Leider wurde seine Begleitung erst mal durch eine Gruppe Leuten versperrt. Sanji schlüpft schnell in eine dunkle Seitengasse, damit er den anderen heimlich beobachten kann. Der Blonde sieht wie Zoro kokett in die Richtung Begleitung lächelt, was den Koch erst mal den Wind aus den Segeln nimmt. Genau das was er sich nicht vorstellen konnte passte gerade perfekt in das Gesicht des Grünhaarigen. Nun beugt sich dieser auch noch vor und man kann nur vermuten dass er seine Begleitung noch mal zum Abschied küsst. Genau in den Moment lichtet sich die Menschengruppe in Sanjis Blickfeld und er kann seinen Augen nicht trauen. Sein Mund klappt sperrangelweit auf, wodurch seine Zigarette aus den Mund fällt und sich seine Augen weiten. Die Person die Zoro gerade in einen Heißen Zungenkuss verabschiedete ist keine süße Frau, sondern ein blonder gut aussehender leicht feminin wirkender Kerl. Sanjis streckt seinen Kopf weiter aus der Gasse, um noch besser sehen zu können. Das hätte er sich aber verkneifen sollen. Denn in genau diesen Moment lösen sich die beiden Männer aus ihren Kuss und Zoro schaut genau in seine Richtung. Blitzschnell zieht der Koch den Kopf wieder in die Gasse und hofft dass die Moosbirne ihn nicht gesehen hat. Tief atmet Sanji ein, da er vorher für kurze Zeit vergessen hat zu atmen. Das war aber auch ein Schreck. Zoro ist schwul. Zoro schläft nicht mit Frauen wie er selbst, sondern mit Männern. Er kann es einfach nicht glauben. Warum hat er nichts davon mitbekommen? Zoro wirk gar nicht wie einer vom anderen Ufer und warum gottverdammt hat Zoro nie was gesagt? Die ganze Crew hätte bestimmt nichts dagegen. Jeder von ihnen ist auf seine wiese ein ziemlich schräger Vogel. Gegen Brook das Skelett oder Franky der Cyborg ist schwul sein recht normal. So etwas und weiteren Gedanken hängt Sanji nach.

Dabei bekommt er nicht mal mit das Zoro schon geschlagene fünf Minuten vor ihn steht und belustigt sein Mienenspiel verfolgt. „Na Löffelschwinger." Vor schreck springt Sanji einen Meter nach hinten und schaut verdattert in Zoros Richtung. Dieser grinst breit bis über beide Ohren. „Na, genug gegrübelt. So blass wie du bist, müssen meine Neigungen ja ein ganz schöner schock für dich gewesen sein Giftmischer." Zoro hatte da nicht ganz unrecht. Sanji hätte sich nicht mal in seinen kühnsten Träumen vorgestellt das Zoro schwul ist. Und da er noch sehr durch den Wind ist, überhörte er sogar dass man ihn gerade beleidigt hat. Er konnte nur verdattert Fragen. „Warum hast du nie was gesagt Zoro? Ich meine wir sind doch alle Freunde. Ist es da etwa zu viel verlangt zu erwähnen das man schwul ist?" Das grinsen verschwand bei den ersten Worten von dem Koch aus Zoros Gesicht. Also musste er sich jetzt erklären gestand er sich ein. Kurz überlegte er was er antworten sollte. „Ich rede einfach nicht ohne Grund über die Themen auf wen oder was man steht. Wenn man mich gefragt hätte auf was für Frauen ich stehe hätte ich schon klar gestellt, das ich schwul bin. Doch bis jetzt hat nur Robin mich darauf angesprochen. Dementsprechend weis nur sie davon und hat dicht gehalten." Das Robin davon wusste verwundert ihn nicht. Sie hat sich das vielleicht schon gedacht. Immerhin ist sie die schlauste der Crew. „Und wen ich dich jetzt Frage auf was für Kerle du stehst was dann?"

Aus Sanjis frage konnte Zoro erst mal nur seufzen. „Man Shitty Cook. Ich nehme das jetzt mal als Frage. Ich stehe auf Blonde selbstbewusste Kerle. Aber gerade du solltest dir da jetzt nichts darauf einbilden. Den du bist mir zu sehr ein Schwachkopf der nur eine einigermaßen hübsche Frau sehen muss und dann an ihr klebt." Bei jedem weiterem Wort von Zoro wurde Sanji wütender. „Ha, als wenn ich mich auf eine Moosbirne wie dich einlassen würde. Wenn ich jemals nur daran denke es mit einen Kerl mal auszutesten, wärst du der letzte den ich  
fragen würde." Jedes Wort von Sanji verpasste Zoro einen Stich und zu allen übel war der Koch noch nicht fertig mit reden. „Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass gerade du mich befriedigen könntest. Und ich frage mich was für armselige Kerle das sind, die sich auf dich einlassen." Jeder weiterer Stich machte Zoro wütender. Er hatte Sanji vorhin nur beleidigt, damit diesem nicht auffällt das er ihn eigentlich mag. Sehr mag sogar. Ihn war einfach rausgerutscht, das er auf blonde steht. Doch er konnte nur noch was Gemeines ranhängen, da er wusste das Sanji dann eher darauf eingehen würde. Nur das Sanji wirklich so blöd ist und  
darauf rein fällt macht ihn rasend. Bevor der Blonde ihn noch weiter beleidigen konnte, wurde dieser von Zoro an die wand genagelt.

Im ersten Moment war Sanji verdattert. Als er aber in Zoros Gesicht schaut sah er, dass er es übertrieben hatte. Zoro war stinksauer und in den Augen sah er noch etwas. Doch irgendeinen Gefühl zuordnen, was er bei Zoro je gesehen hat konnte er nicht. Und er selber saß jetzt in der patsche. Der Schwertkämpfer hat ihn mit seinen ganzen Körper an eine Wand gedrückt. Bevor er sich aber entschuldigen konnte, presst Zoro seine Lippen auf die des Kochs. Sanji wollte gegen den Kuss protestieren. Doch Zoro nahm die Gelegenheit und seine Zunge rutscht in die Mundhöhle des anderen. Leidenschaftlich umspielt er die Zunge des kleineren. Saugt und knabbert. Sanji versucht den Schimmelkopf von sich zu drücken, doch dieser drängt sich darauf nur noch enger an ihn. Der nahe Körper des Blonden brachte Zoro richtig in Wallungen. Auch wenn er sich nach einer weile vom Mund löst, blieb er dennoch nicht untätig. Seine Lippen gehen auf Wanderschaft am Hals des Kochs entlang. Wieder saugt und knabbert er. Nur diesmal noch leidenschaftlicher. So sehr das Sanji sogar anfängt zu stöhnen, während er immer wieder fluchend versucht den anderen von sich zu schieben. Zoro war eben stärker als er. Doch aufgeben kam nicht in die Tüte. Zoro jedoch lies sich vom Blonden nicht beirren und geht mit seiner linken Hand unter Sanjis weißen Hemd, um den Oberkörper des Anderen zu erkunden, während die rechte Hand sich auf den knackigen Hintern seines gegenüber Stehenden legt und diesen durchknetet. Am Anfang versuchte sich Sanji noch dagegen zu wehren. Doch um so mehr er berührt wurde, desto mehr verabschiedete sich sein Verstand.

Die Handlungen des Grünhaarigen brachten seinen Körper nach und nach zum brennen. Er vergisst einfach wer ihn da berührte und genoss die Zärtlichkeiten. Diese Leidenschaft. Alles was er sonst Frauen schenkte, wird ihn gerade hier gegeben. Seine Arme schlangen sich wie von selbst um Zoros Hals und zogen ihn hoch zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Zoro war im ersten Moment verwundert. Dieser Koch wollte also mehr. Das konnte er haben. Die Hand die eben noch Sanjis Oberkörper berührte, wandert nun runter zu der Hose des Blonden und öffnet diese mit einer gekonnten Bewegung. Sanji bekam von alle dem nichts mit. Erst als eine warme Hand unter seiner Boxershorts verschwand, weiteten sich seine Augen. Er löste den Kuss und schaute Zoro fragend an. Kurz realisierte er wer das gerade alles machte. Der Andere lies sich davon nicht beirren und Berührte sanft Sanjis schon steifes Glied. Worauf dieser den Kopf in den Nacken legte und leise aufstöhnt. Sanji war sofortwieder in diesen Rausch, durch Zoros auf und ab Bewegungen, das er nicht sah wie Zoro Mittel- und Zeigefinger seiner anderen Hand mit Spucke befeuchtet und dann unter die Hose wieder zu Sanjis Hintern wandert. Erst als einer der klitschigen Finger in Ihn eindrang stöhnt er überracht und erregt auf. „Was? Zoro, nicht….ahhh." Doch Zoro hörte nicht auf. Ganz im Gegenteil er intensiviert die Pump Bewegung an Sanji und dringt da dieser wieder weit abdriftet mit den zweiten Finger ein. Im den ersten Augenblicken bewegt er die Finger nicht, sondern massiert einfach weiter den Penis seines Gegenübers. Erst als er merkt dass der Koch sich entspannt, bewegt er erst langsam und dann immer schneller seine Finger. Sanjis stöhnen wurde lauter und er musste das stöhnen mit einen Kuss abdämpfen. Nicht das irgendjemand den Blonden hört und zu Ihnen kommt. Dann wäre nämlich der ganze Spaß vorbei. Während Sanji verwöhnt wird, rutsch ihn seine Hose samt Boxershorts zu den Fußknöcheln. Worauf Zoro mehr Bewegungsfreiheit hat und er einen dritten Finger ihn Sanji einführt, um ihn weiter vorzubereiten. Zoro lässt sich viel Zeit den Blonden zu verwöhnen. Immer wider steht dieser kurz vor seinen Höhepunkt, doch dann macht Zoro immer ne kurze Pause in der er nur Küsst und Knabbert, bis er wieder weitermacht und dann wieder stoppt.

Nur nach einer weile ist Sanji so weit das er wimmert. „Zoro…. bitte.. ah ..ich will." Doch weiter kommt er nicht. Zoro hat nämlich nur darauf gewartet. Schnell entzieht er Sanji die Finger aus dem Körper und lässt dessen Glied los. Mit einem Ruck sind Sanjis Beine um seiner Hüfte und sein eigener Penis von dieser drückenden Hose befreit. Sanji weiß gar nicht wie ihm geschieht. Erst wollte er enttäuscht aufknurren, als er schon im nächsten Moment an Zoro geklammert ist und dessen Penis an seiner Öffnung spürt. Und dann ist Sanji alles egal. Egal, das er eigentlich nicht schwul ist. Egal, das sein Hintern gleich endgültig entjungfert wird. Er will einfach nur noch erlöst werden. Und dann dringt Zoro mit einen kräftigen und leidenschaftlichen Stoss in ihn ein. Doch diesmal verharrt er nicht erst mal wie mit den Fingern, sondern geht gleich in fließende und schnelle Bewegungen über. Nicht nur Sanji fängt an Sterne zu sehen. Auch Zoro. Er hatte seinen süßen Smutje genau dort, wo er ihn schon immer haben wollte. Und dies war unbeschreiblich. Sanji drückt sich ihn sogar immer wieder entgegen. Diesmal achtet Zoro nicht darauf, das der Blonde oder gar er selbst zu laut sind. Sondern stöhnt immer wieder den Namen seines Blonden Kochs. Der erste der kommt ist Sanji. Laut stöhnt er Zoros Namen. Und ein paar genießerische Stöße später, ergießt sie Zoro in dessen Körper. Schwer atmet blieben sie erst mal so wie sie waren. Zoro genoss einfach nur noch mal die nähe. Weil er wusste, wenn Sanji wieder bei verstand war, wäre die schöne Zweisamkeit zu Ende.

Dies lies auch nicht lange auf sich warte. Genau in den Moment als Zoro den Koch von seinen Körper frei lies, Spürte er einen harten Tritt des blonden. Zoro fliegt darauf an die gegenüberliegende Wand und lies erst mal den Kopf hängen. Zwar machte er seine Hose wieder zu und hörte wie Sanji sich eiligst wieder anzog. Doch den Koch in die Augen schauen konnte er nicht. Er wollte nicht die Wut oder gar den Hass sehen, die sich in den Seelenspiegel abzeichnet. Wahrscheinlich wird Sanji eine lange Zeit nicht mehr mit ihn reden. Dann hört er schon ein gezischtes „Arschloch. Wie kannst du Moosschädel gerade DAS wagen. Nur damit du es weißt: Ich hasse dich dafür!" und schon war Sanji verschwunden und er selbst war allein. ~Scheiße.~ Jetzt wo Zoro wieder bei sinnen war, wusste er das er es versaut hatte. Sanji würde ihm das niemals verzeihen. Zwar hatte Sanji den Sex zugelassen. Aber Zoro hatte ihn ja auch mit allen Mitteln verführt. Er wusste, das er gut im verführen war und auch Sanji war nicht der erste eigentlich Heterosexueller den er rumgekriegt hat. Er wusste genau wie er einen Mann zu reizen hat, damit er selbst bekommt was er will. Bei den Gedanken richtete sich Zoro auf und lief einfach los.

Mehr als verlaufen konnte er sich ja nicht. ~Verdammter Mist. Warum konnte ich mich nicht einfach zurück halten. Habe ich mir nicht immer wieder eingehämmert, dass Freundschaft reichen muss, dass ich niemals mit ihm schlafen und erst recht ihn gegenüber nie meine Gefühle offenbare werde. Man jetzt wird er sich vielleicht sogar so einiges zusammenreimen können. Aber dass ist ja egal. ~Er hat gesagt dass er mich hasst.~ Immer deprimierter schlendert Zoro durch die Gegend. Umso mehr er nachdachte, desto mehr tat sein Herz weh. Immer wieder dachte er daran, dass er alles kaputt gemacht hat. Daran dass Sanji ihn jetzt hasst. Ohne das er es Mitbekommt läuft er dabei ihn einen Wald am Rande der Stadt. Nicht mal die Tränen auf seinen Wangen, die unaufhaltsam seine Augen verlassen, bemerkt er. Umso länger er läuft verfestigen sich die letzten Worte des Blonden immer mehr in seinen Kopf. Und das tat ihm in Herzen weh. Warum musste er sich ja auch in diesen Frauennachhechelnden bekloppten Giftmischer verlieben? Nur um zu erfahren wie beschissen die Liebe ist? Noch nie hatte er in Sachen Gefühlen an jemanden Interesse gehabt. Nur dann musste ja dieser beschissene Koch auftauchen und ihn das Leben schwer machen. Immer hat er sich zurück gehalten. Immer bei den Beleidigungen mit gemacht. Immer versucht den anderen zu beschützen. Genau wie bei Bartholomäus Bär. Doch nie hat der andere auch ein nettes Wort für ihn übrig. Musste mit ansehen wie Sanji an den Frauen klebt. Wie er sie verwöhnt oder mit einer Frau flirtet, eine Frau abschleppt, in oder aus einen Hotel mit einer Frau kommt. Aber diesmal konnte er sich nicht beherrschen. Eigentlich wollte er vorhin gerade aufhören, als Sanji doch auf ihn ansprang. Da konnte er einfach nicht aufhören. Er wusste das war die einzige Gelegenheit gewesen, um den anderen nahe zu kommen. In diesen Moment war alles egal gewesen. Er wollte nur einmal von der verbotenen Frucht kosten. Aber jetzt hasst man ihn ja. Zoro schüttelt den Kopf und kam endlich wieder aus seiner Gedankenwelt zurück, als er mitten im Wald fast gegen eine riesige große Eiche gelaufen wäre. Nun merkte er dass er längst aus der Stadt draußen war und sich verlaufen hatte.

Seine Gedanken verscheuchend setzte er sich erst mal an den Baum, um sich auszuruhen. Sein Blick gleitet automatisch zu den Sternen. Der Himmel war vollkommen klar und rein. Keine einzige Wolke war zu sehen. Den vollen Mond und die Sterne waren so unglaublich schön. Und genau als er eine Sternschnuppe entdeckte, wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als das es irgend eine Möglichkeit gäbe, dass Sanji sich nicht doch noch ihn verlieben könnte. Ein rascheln erntete seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er schaut in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch gekommen war und entdeckte Robin einige Meter vor ihn entfernt stehen. Erst wollte Robin ihn freundlich begrüßen. Aber als er sich zu ihr drehte sah sie einen leeren Blick in seinen Augen, die rot unterlaufen von den immer noch fließenden Tränen war. Gerade wollte Robin was sagen. Doch Zoro hatte als er sie sah nur noch einen Wunsch. ~Warum kann ich nicht genau wie Robin, eine Frau sein. Dann hätte ich vielleicht eine Chance bei ihn.~ Genau als er dies gedacht hatte fing der Wind plötzlich stark an zu wehen und ein leises flüstern war in ihn zu hören. „Wie du wünschst Zoro:" Zoro hatte sofort die Stimme erkannt. Auch wenn er sie seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gehört hatte. Er würde sie immer erkennten. „Kuina" Zoro selbst flüsterte genauso wie Kuinas stimme zuvor. „Werde glücklich." Wie zum Startschuss, fing Zoros Körper nach der Antwort seiner verstorbenen besten Freundin an zu beben. Ein unglaublicher Schmerz durchzuckt seinen Körper und ein Aufschrei verlässt seinen Mund. Genau damit wurde Robin vom sprechen abgehalten. Ohne auch nur abzuwarten, hastet die auf ihren guten Freund zu. Dieser wälzt sich bereits vor schmerzen auf den Boden. Robin sieht, dass er nur stoßweise atmet. Er scheint Probleme zu haben die Luft in und aus den Lungen zu bekommen. Gerade will sie sich zu ihm herunter beugen als er seine Gliedmaßen noch mehr verkrümmt, um man es knacken hört.

Einige Zeit vorher bei Sanji. Dieser kann nicht glauben was da eben geschehen ist. Er hatte es zugelassen, das Zoro ihn knallt. IHN. Wütend stapft er durch die noch teilweise belebten Straßen. Achtete nicht, wo er hinlief. Es war ihn auch egal. Ins Hotel wollte er erst mal nicht. Immerhin teilte er sich mit Zoro ein Zimmer. Und diesen perversen sexgeilen arroganten Möchtegern Schwertkämpfer, will er um jeden Preis aus dem Weg gehen. Am besten tauschte er morgen mit Ruffy oder sonst wen die Zimmer. Oder noch besser. Er holte sich ein Einzelzimmer. Warum hat dieser Mooskopf, das nur getan. Und was noch viel wichtiger war. Wieso hatte er mitgemacht. Er wusste es nicht. Konnte auch keine Antwort darauf finden. Selbst als er schon über eine Stunde gelaufen war und zum Ende am Strand gelandet war. Wenigstens konnte er sich jetzt ein wenig beruhigen. Umso näher er dem Meer ist, desto besser konnte er sich beruhigen. Nach langen auf das mehr rausstarren und etlichen Zigaretten war er wenigsten ruhig genug um klare Gedanken zu fassen. Unbewusst war das erste an was Sanji dachte, dieser undefinierbare Blick den Zoro hatte, als er ihn an die Wand drückte. Wenn er jetzt so darüber nachdachte war es ein sehr Verletzter Ausdruck, den Zoro da hatte. ~Nein, jetzt darf ich diesen Marimo nicht auch noch bemitleiden. Immerhin hat er mich einfach so flachgelegt. Aber warum war Zoro nur so verletzt gewesen. Immerhin war er es gewohnt von mir beleidigt zu werden-~ „Saaaaaaaaanjiiiii!" Der laute Ausruf den anrennenden Ruffy schreckte den Koch aus seinen Gedanken. Nach Luft ringend redet der Kapitän sofort drauf los als er bei Sanji ankommt. „Sanji. Es ist was Schlimmes  
passiert." Sofort springt der Angesprochene auf. „Wurde jemand angegriffen.  
Ist jemand verletzt." „Nein, kein Angriff." Dabei schnappt sich Ruffy die Hand des anderen und rennt los. Aber nicht ohne weiter zu reden. „Robin hat Zoro im Wald entdeckt. Zoro ist vor ihr zusammen gebrochen und am ende sogar Blut gespuckt. Chopper weis auch nicht was los ist und Robin hat mich losgeschickt um dich zu suchen." Als der Koch das gehörte verarbeitet hat rennt er umso schneller weiter. Aber nicht ohne Ruffys Hand los zulassen. Sonst verirrt sich der Gummimensch noch. Der Weg zum Hotel schien endlos. Aber am Ende erreichen sie es doch. Sanji vermutet, dass sie den Schwertheini in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer verfrachtet haben und stürmt hinein. Und wie vermutet waren alle um Zoros Bett versammelt. Schnell lässt er Ruffs Hand los und drängt sich an Franky, der ihn die Sicht versperrt, vorbei. Wie vom Blitz getroffen bleibt er stehen. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Dort im Bett saß eindeutig eine Frau und es war genauso sicher das das Zoro war, der ihn da mit gleichgültigen Augen ansieht.


End file.
